


The drunk ramblings of a detective

by 5amgimmicks



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5amgimmicks/pseuds/5amgimmicks
Summary: "I like you" is a phrase that Shuichi has trouble saying to a certain someone. He's been too afraid to tell him, so he's kept quiet for a few years now. But what it takes to unravel his little secret is just a few drinks with his friends.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	The drunk ramblings of a detective

**Author's Note:**

> Oh looky here another one shot
> 
> Characters might be a bit ooc, so uhh sorry bout that
> 
> Well, try to enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it

Shuichi fumbled to get his keys out of his pocket. His head was spinning and his sense of balance was lost. It shouldn't be such a big deal, really. He had just gone to a bar with Kaito and Kokichi. They drank way more than he did and they were fine. Why wouldn't Shuichi be fine as well?

After finally having his keys in his hand, he struggled yet again to actually get the key inside the lock. It just kept missing the aimed target. It really felt like a pointless endeavor, but he had to get inside. Maybe if he really couldn't do it, he could ask Kaito if he could crash at his place. Or maybe even Kokichi. He giggled to himself. The mere thought of staying at Kokichi's house made him giddy.

Ah! The key is in! Finally, it's about time it did. With his muscle memory, he turned it to his right and unlocked the door. And beyond the door, was home. Yes! He finally made it! 

He dragged himself inside and closed the door. It was dark inside. Which shouldn't seem strange, but to a drunk Shuichi, it was pretty abnormal. He reached for the light switch on the wall, missed a couple times, and was kind of shocked when he hit it and the lights came back on. "Wow." He thought. "Has it always been this bright?"

He lazily took off his coat and shoes, not even bothering to put them away. He went to his bed and immediately collapsed on it. He was really out of it. But it was kind of fun, somehow. He giggled to himself. If someone asks him out for drinks again, he would surely accept. Being a detective is hard, so why not relax like this once in a while? 

He thought back to when they invited him. Kaito had called and asked if he was up for a visit to a bar with him and Kokichi. Shuichi said yes. And that's all he remembers. Everything was a bit hazy. He does remember Kokichi saying he really couldn't hold his drinks. Maybe that's true. They drank almost as twice as much as he did, and Kokichi still looked sober. As for Kaito, you could tell he was drunk, but it wasn't anything drastic. But look at Shuichi. He didn't even want to stand up. 

Speaking of Kokichi, Shuichi wonders if he got home safely. They dropped Kaito off first, and Shuichi got home after that. Kokichi had one of his members drive them home. Well, since it's his subordinate, he should be fine. Still, it's good to check up on your friends. Especially if you like that friend of yours.

Lazily, he fished his phone out of his pocket, and unlocked it. So, how was he gonna contact Kokichi? Take a wild guess, because Shuichi's also taking a wild guess. Maybe texting. It's easy and you can just do other things while you wait for the reply. Though he was thinking that, he didn't realize he was on auto-pilot and actually was typing his number in on his phone.

Ah. Well, it's a call then.

He didn't have to wait for long before Kokichi picked up. His voice was just like when he was sober. Was he just pretending to drink? Or maybe drinking Panta pretty much every day improve your alcohol intake? Ah, whatever. That's way too much thinking. Sober Shuichi can deal with that later.

"Huh? What is it, Shuichi?"

Just hearing him call his name was lovely. Even though he had a higher voice than one might expect, it was still amazing to hear.

"Kokichi... did you get home safely...?"

He heard him pause for a little while.

"Well, yeah. My friend drove us. You know that, right?"

Of course he did! How silly of him, he told both him and Kaito when they got into the car! Shuichi's still young, his memory is still sharp!

"Of course I knew that, I just... wanted to check up on you!" He giggled.

"Shuichi, go to sleep. You're really out of it right now."

Ah, how caring..! 

"Hehe... is the Ultimate Supreme Leader worried about lil' old me? I'm honored!"

He heard a soft chuckle coming from the other side. His voice is just music to his ears.

"Fine, fine. You wanna chit chat, huh? I'll talk to you until you tire yourself out, okay?"

"Thank youu, Kokichi! You're the best!"

He really is.

"I know, I know. So, what do you wanna talk about?"

Oh yeah... About that.

"Mister Ouma, I have something I must inform you about..!"

"And that is...?" You could hear the anticipation in his voice. It was kind of amusing.

"I like you! Like, a lot! I like you so much sometimes I just wanna marry you!"

His confession was followed by silence. It lasted for a little too long. Enough to make Shuichi impatient.

"Helloooo? Kokichi, are you theerrreee?"

"I am. I just... don't know how to respond."

Is he flustered? That's so cute! His face is probably all red now! 

"Why? Don't tell me you hate me or something..."

He said that half-jokingly, but there was a creeping fear that it was the truth. He shook it off. There's really not much else he can do right now, is there.

"Actually, y-yeah! I do hate you!"

...That... didn't confirm his fears as it was a pretty obvious lie. At least, that's what he hoped.

"Huuuuhhhhh??? That's so meannnnn! I'm hanging up on you!"

"Wait, no!" He shouted, directly into his ear.

"Oww... My ear... Do you want me to go half deaf or something..?"

It really was loud, though. That guy sure has a powerful voice.

"It's not... Anyway, the part about me hating you was a lie! Don't hang up on meee!" pleaded Kokichi. It was hard to say no to him. He was using his weakness against him after all. Himself.

"Fine... so what do you say to that, huh? I just confessed!"

"Shuichi, how long have you liked me for...?"

"Maybe.... since our 2nd year in high school? It's... It's been a while..."

"How have you never told me before? That was like 5 years ago."

"Because!" He started. "Because sober me is a coward! Always fretting over what others think... Always trying to be happy at the bare minimum... I hate that guy! He doesn't know how to have fun!"

"Woah there pal, calm down. You're talking about yourself. And besides, I think you've gotten better."

Shuichi grumbled. "Sure I have..."

Kokichi stayed quiet for a few seconds. 

"How did you start to like me?"

Oh, now that's an easy question. "Well, when I'm with you, I feel a lot more at ease! You know I used to be so afraid of what others think? That's almost gone away now! It's mostly thanks to Kaito's pep talks, but when I was with you, I felt it didn't matter."

He was really pouring it all out, huh? Well, no turning back now.

"Because... I felt that you'd always accept me for who I am."

They were both quiet for a while, until Shuichi yawned. Kokichi did keep his promise after all. Just another thing to add to his reasons why he loves Kokichi Ouma. 

"Well, I've tired myself out. I'll see you tomorrow... probably..."

After he trailed off, Kokichi heard the faint sound of breathing. Looks like Shuichi passed out. That's good. The alcohol should wear off soon.

Before hanging up, though, he whispered into his phone.

"I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in the tender hours of the night. I woke up in cold sweat and immediately wrote it down.
> 
> I love drunken confessions.


End file.
